untilwebleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Meliyah Shane
Meliyah Shane is a 15-year-old from District Two and an aspiring author. She grew up in a large household, but money wasn't an issue due to her residence in a wealthier District. She loves to read. All of the time. This sets her as an outcast among the rest of her District of careers.They don't realize that she writes her own works as well. Even though District Two provides the Capitol woth entertainment, she'd be punished if a peacekeeper were to read her work. Her Life Meliyah. She's pretty. It fits her name, her personality, her life. For Meliyah, life is good. The only downsides to life are that, most likely, she won't be able to fulfill her lifelong dream, and in school she always has to tell her teachers how to pronounce her name. Ma-lee-ah. It can get annoying, but it's nice that those are her only problems. Well, she has other problems. Simple things like her siblings hogging the bathroom before school, being forced to eat dinner when she doesn't like the food. Not really any big issues. Let's just go with the fact that Meliyah's life is good. She has a big family. Her mother and father, of course. They live with her father's parents, Meliyah's grandparents. The other set died several years ago. Then there's the kids; brace yourself, there's a lot of them. Rhiannon is the oldest -- nineteen, almost twenty. Trystan is seventeen. Then there's Meliyah. Payton and Piper are twins, twelve years old. Shaelynne is nine, Jonathan six. And then there's the baby of the family, two-year-old Opal. Two boys, six girls. Eight children is a lot to manage; impossible, if the Shanes were from a lower district. But life is good. ---------------------------------------------- Yes, you read it right. Meliyah's too busy being wrapped up in books to train. She loves books. Almost as much as a Capitol citizen loves the Hunger Games. And even more than reading the books, she loves to write. She wants to be an author. That's her dream, the one she knows will probably never happen. Because she doesn't like to write how most people in the Capitol like to read. She has her own style, her own way to describe things, a way that the Capitol wouldn't really approve of. She'll never get published writing how she likes to write. And she finds it difficult to write in the "approved" way to do so. Nobody else has read her good work. Sure, teachers have read the essays she writes in class, but those are written in the Capitol-approved method. It's like a formula. Meliyah hates it. All the books sound the same. They're good, but they're all so similar! So she doesn't let anyone read her writing. If she's proud of it, she knows it's good. If she's not, she'll rip it up into tiny shreds and throw it into the fireplace. Then again, if it's good, she does the exact same thing, only reads it over a few times first. Edits a little. When it's perfected, she'll destroy it. Because if she doesn't, someone might find it. And if someone finds it, they might read it. Reading leads to telling other people, which leads to the writer being punished for writing "wrong." And Meliyah doesn't want to be punished.